


Fifteen Minutes

by mjammin420



Series: How much time? [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, crygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjammin420/pseuds/mjammin420
Summary: It was Gigi Goode's first year of college and she had never been kissed.She didn't see it as a bad thing, she just wanted to know how it felt to press your lips next to someone else's. She often stayed up at night wondering what it would be like to have someone touch her tenderly, how she would react if someone were to hold her face and gently lean in, and sprinkle her face with kisses.She never thought her first kiss would happen the way it did.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: How much time? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Fifteen Minutes

It was Gigi Goode's first year of college and she had never been kissed.   
She didn't see it as a bad thing, she just wanted to know how it felt to press your lips next to someone else's. She often stayed up at night wondering what it would be like to have someone touch her tenderly, how she would react if someone were to hold her face and gently lean in, and sprinkle her face with kisses.   
She never thought her first kiss would happen the way it did. 

Gigi was studying fashion in Dragge Raise, a prestigious school that specialised in the arts, and she could never shut up about how she had gotten a scholarship, as that was a nearly impossible accomplishment. Her mom had taught her how to construct a garment ever since she was seven, but aside from her mom's advice, she was self taught. She had learned everything she knew from trial and error, and now she was studying in one of the best art schools in the world.   
She had taken five suitcases for her dorm room, and now regretted her decision while trying to walk through campus with 3 suitcases on one hand and 2 on the other. She got inside the elevator and looked at her phone. Room 403.  
She entered the room and saw a girl with a light blue pixie cut unpacking her bags. 

"Good morning, I'm Gigi."

"Oh, hello," the girl spoke with an accent, "my name is Nicky Doll."

Turns out Nicky was also a fashion student, and she was really nice. She was from France, and had already studied two years in Paris before coming to America, so she was older than Gigi. Her english was good, even if she sometimes pronounced words incorrectly. She once had started a debate at the cafeteria because a girl told her she had pronounced “hummus” incorrectly. Nicky was a great roommate, the first week of college had been much better than what Gigi expected, all because she had Nicky at her side. Then Friday came along.   
Nicky had been invited to a party, and her first thought was to ask Gigi if she wanted to join her. Gigi wasn't a fan of parties, she liked when it was just her and her friends at Rosy's house, when it was just them and a couple of drinks, just them getting high and doing stupid shit without no one judging them for it. She didn't like big parties where she didn't know more than half the people there, she didn't like how packed a house could get, full of sweaty drunks and horny couples, she didn't like having to watch her drink intensely so that no one would try anything, she didn't like feeling as if everyone was staring at her, picking her apart with their eyes.   
But this was a party that Nicky was inviting her to, and supposedly it wasn't gonna be very big. Fuck it, she was going. 

When she arrived at the party with Nicky, she immediately felt like Cady in the Halloween scene in "Mean Girls". Nicky had told her it was a costume party, so she had obviously pulled out her favourite thrift shop purchase, a pirate hat with an intricate pattern, and had based her look around it. Nicky didn't have any costume elements, so she just used her normal clothes to make a Madonna-inspired look.   
When they arrived to the party, Gigi realised she probably should've gone with an inspired look too. Everyone wore simple clothes, and there she was, with a giant hat on her head and a homemade spyglass. Nicky led her through the house, and with every step she took she could feel everyone's eyes on her and that stupid feather that sticked out on her head. All she wanted was to sink into the ground, she wanted to take everything off and just wear her underwear, even that'd be more fitting.   
They finally arrived to the kitchen, where there were bottles of vodka, wine, rum and whiskey all lined up perfectly on a counter. There was a tall girl standing right beside it, she hugged Nicky as soon as they came in. 

"Hi, I'm so happy you could come!" She turned towards Gigi and placed a friendly kiss on her cheek, "I'm Jaida."

"Gigi."

Jaida looked her up and down and giggled, "What are you wearing?" 

She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her completely. "Pirate."

Nicky laughed and punched her on the arm, "I love it when you talk in single words. Very fashionable." Jaida took Nicky's hand and excused herself from the kitchen, leaving Gigi all alone and with a bunch of drinks beside her. She might as well drink. 

She was sipping her third rum and coke when a girl with a crazier costume than her ran into the kitchen. She had copper colored hair and wore a bright green clown costume with big clown makeup to top it off. "Have you seen Jan?" 

"I don't know who that is."

"You know," she stretched her arms and did jazz hands, "Just Jan? The blonde?" 

"Don't know what you're talking about."

The copper haired girl leaned against the wall next to Gigi and let out a sigh. "Fuck." She looked directly at Gigi, and she couldn't help but blush when she noticed how pretty the girl's eyes were. "Who are you?" 

"Uh, Gigi. Goode. I'm a first year."

"You're Nicky's roommate, right? She won't stop talking about you," the girl looked her up and down, then took her hat in her hands, "did you make this?" 

"Yeah. You make yours?" 

"Nah, a friend did. I love yours."

"Thanks. I love yours," Gigi raised her glass in the girl's direction, "shall we make a toast? To losing your friends at a party and having the weirdest costumes here?" 

The girl laughed as she touched Gigi's glass with hers. "I'm Crystal."

“Oh, I’ve heard about you.” This was the girl who Nicky had been trying to set her up with. She had come into their dorm and rambled on about Crystal Methyd, as everyone called her, and how she had the same sense of humor as her. She had talked about her copper hair, her eccentric style, the gorgeous surrealist paintings she did both on canvas and on her face. Gigi had slowly fallen in love with her through all the stories, and now that the girl stood a few centimeters away from her it all made sense. She should’ve known based on the costume alone. “All great things, of course. Why Methyd?”

“I swear I don’t do meth.” Gigi laughed and softly slapped Crystal’s arm, which made her laugh as well. 

It took fifteen minutes for Gigi to tell that she would eventually fall in love with her. She felt it in her stomach, all the cocoons forming inside her, she felt it with the skips her heart would make every time the girl smiled, laughed or made a weird little noise. She felt it in her hot cheeks when Crystal told her she was pretty, the prettiest girl she had seen in awhile. She felt it in her cold hands when they turned warm as Crystal held them and carressed them.  
She knew it as they laughed and stumbled with their arms intertwined into the garden, and they were left alone with the stars. She knew it as Crystal told her to lay down on the grass next to her.

“How many stars do you see?” Crystal’s voice was but a whisper, but it felt loud next to her ears.

“That’s a stupid question.”

“There aren’t stupid questions,” Gigi turned to see the girl who she knew had moved, only to be met with her eyes, mere centimeters away from her, “how many stars do you see?”

“I could count them, but those aren’t really my favourites.”

“What do you mean?”

“I like the ones in your eyes better.”

They were both silent. They could feel each other’s breaths, warm against the cold air, their sounds louder than the music that came from the speakers inside. They lay in the grass, staring into each other’s eyes, analysing each other’s expressions.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Crystal’s palm was hot against Gigi’s freezing face, her thumb was soft against her cheek, it moved ever so slowly across the span of pale skin.   
Every night Gigi spent imagining her first kiss couldn’t have prepared her for this moment. It was just like she imagined, except it was completely different from anything she had ever experienced. Crystal leaned in and held her face tightly as she planted a soft peck on her lips, then a deeper one. Gigi’s lips didn’t move, she didn’t know what to do. 

“Sorry.”

“What? No, no, do it again. I was just surprised.”

“Nice.” Crystal smiled brightly and kissed her again, and this time Gigi’s lips knew what to do for reasons she didn’t even know. They lay in the grass, their noses almost touching, and they didn’t say a word until Nicky arrived telling Gigi they had to leave.   
The french girl didn’t tease her to death on the ride home, to her surprise, but the day after she wouldn’t stop talking about it. She was thankful though, because after annoying her for an entire day, she got a message from Crystal asking if Nicky had given her the right number.


End file.
